rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescendo of the Blood Moon
About Crescendo of the Blood Moon (CBM) is the latest Quest. It was officially announced on Reddit. It was released on November 15, 2018. Teaser images and videos were published on Rec Room's Instagram page, along with the trailer on Nov. 8. The quest references elements of Castlevania games; including a castle setting, whips, skeletons, and more. Community Game play / Tutorials Some playthroughs from YouTube. Act Order [ WIP Player Holsters] Weapons Enemies Boss / Mini-Bosses The mini-bosses of Crescendo are grown up versions of their smaller forms. These grown-up versions all possess a certain special ability which is taken from their smaller form and becomes amplified. For example, the Rifleman mini-boss shoots 5 corks in rapid succession rather than a single shot. Cosmetic Sets Crescendo of the Blood Moon offers players a total of 9 different outfits to obtain. 5 outfit sets are obtained via quest completion. Depending on the rank a reward is given to the player at random. The game will not give duplicate clothing related rewards. Instead, players will receive other rewards, such as Film, Potions, or Tokens. Quest Completion A total of 5 different Vampire Hunter outfits are only obtainable through the completion of Crescendo. Different ranks determine which reward the player will get. Caravan of Curiosities Gift Shop The gift shop offers a total of 4 Aristocrat outfits that players are able to purchase using silver obtained while completing Crescendo. The Caravan of Curiosities also offers film, potions, and a basket of apples which can be purchased using silver. Quest Rank Unlike Golden Trophy, Crimson Cauldron, and The Rise of Jumbotron, Crescendo uses two different systems to track combat points and silver. Combat Points Combat points make up an invisible scoreboard system identical to those in Golden Trophy, Crimson Cauldron, and Jumbotron. The difference with this scoreboard, however, is that it is invisible to players as the scoreboard is instead used to display player silver totals. This style of scoreboard system was first introduced in Isle of Lost Skulls. Rank is still based on a collective score between all quest participants and receives deductions when players die by quest enemies or are friendly fired. Upon death by enemy or friendly fire players receive a deduction to their silver total as well as to their combat points (even though this is invisible to the players eyes). All combat score points are added to a collective value between the 1-3 players therefore if someone crashes from the game they re enter with a score of zero however since rank is based on the collective score their rank reward will be unaffected by their disconnection. Crescendo Combat Score System Due to the Gifting Edition update players are able to view the "Combat Score" system behind Crescendo. This "Combat Score" is the score that is used to determine the rank reward players receive at the end of the quest. Normally this score is hidden from players (See Before and After picture). Inevitably an update will fix this to where players can't see the score again however due to the long duration where it has been broken players have been able to analyze what exactly makes up the combat score. Starting off the total unduplicated base score of Crescendo is 4,400 points and S+ rank starts at a combat score of 4,160. This means players can get one death and still get S+. Rank Hierarchy: ** Since we are unable to view the exact death totals for this quest it can fluctuate from run to run. Variables such as a players ping, play a role as players who kill the same enemy at the exact same time are able to sometimes duplicate the amount of combat points received from this enemy. Due to the recent "Gifting Edition" update we are now able to view scores for Crescendo of the Blood Moon and Lost Skulls. Right now it seems the official amount of deaths for S+ is 1 since a death removes 200 silver or combat points from the score and the most a solo run has gotten in the quest has consistently been 4,400. Here is a link to an on going Google Doc with an up to date list of verified scores and ranks received. Link Silver Similar to credits in Rise Of The Jumbotron and Gold in Isle Of Lost Skulls, Silver is the currency of Crescendo and is used to buy clothing sets in the Caravan of Curiosities Gift Shop. Silver is acquired from the destruction of candles throughout the levels and from the slaying of enemies (total silver counts for enemies and mini bosses are listed below). '''High silver counts do not guarantee a higher quest rank. '''Silver is banked any time a player completes a level and re enters the Grand Hall Level, this was also implemented recently into Isle of the Lost Skulls. Expert Tips • All weapons, with exception of the whip, have limited uses. • All weapons can be holstered on your back, with the exception of the whip, which is holstered on your side. • The whip’s damage and area of effect increases the further you let the tip fly. • Most people have found that the whip is easier to aim if it is thrown while held at the stomach area, and tilted 90o towards your non-dominant side. • The whip will not launch if you are holding down the main trigger on your controller. This is useful as it allows you to build up momentum, and then release the trigger at the desired angle, making the whip fly more accurately. • The tip of the whip can be yanked back with a pull of the trigger, saving your elbow some effort. • The flintlock pistol and manual crossbow (from The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron) can be reloaded by flipping the weapon forwards/backwards (pitch), or side-to-side (roll). This is useful if you have a weapon in your other hand are unable to grab the reload point on the weapon. • The blunderbuss does not require reloading, and can be shot entirely one handed. • Ranged weapons are a necessity for the Ballroom miniboss. Save a crossbow or flintlock on your back earlier on, so you don't have to worry about it in the ballroom. • The Ballroom miniboss has a platform near the exit door that is generally a good place to stay. If you don't attack the miniboss, it will eventually fly underneath this platform, allowing you and your team to focus on the various enemies that spawn around the map. • The Barrel Dog miniboss can be spawned by one player, whilst the other two can attack down at it (avoiding the attacks) from the upper level, if the original player draws it to the opening. • The balconies in the Dracula boss fight are the safest place to stay for the duration of the boss fight. Update History Category:Quests Category:Games